star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Glorinn Bettin
Glorinn Bettin was a former human male stormtrooper on the ISD Evictus before defecting to the Sanbra Rebel cell. There he became Captain and founded the "Republic Dogs" Special Ops team. Early Life Bettin was born in Bartin, the capital of Bestine IV in 34 BBY. His parents were dead by the time he was 6 and he was living on the streets by the time he was 7. Bettin met Kyale Carrinc one day and the Carrinc's decided to adopt Bettin. Bettin and Carrinc were best friends throughout middle and high school. Bettin was trained in the ways of blaster combat by the Carrinc's. Joining the Empire At 17, Carrinc and Bettin stowed away on a freighter bound for Coruscant. When they arrived, they joined the Imperial Academy and were trained to become stormtroopers. They trained there for 2 years and Bettin graduated at the bottom of the class while Carrinc graduated at the top. Bettin was given the rank of Private Third Class and transferred to the ISD Indomitable where he served in the 278th Legion. While on the Indomitable, his ship patrolled the Anoat sector and Bettin was apart of an attack on Burnin Konn against rebel insurgents. Bettin managed to infiltrate the main base of operations for the rebels with his squad but his CO was killed. Bettin managed to fire the killing shot and for his actions, he was promoted to Private First Class. Soon after, Bettin was transferred to the 1065th Legion aboard the ISD Evictus which patrolled the Sanbra sector Evictus Service In 12 BBY, Private Bettin joined the ISD Evictus where he joined Carrinc, now a captain. In his first official battle, Bettin was apart of a small attack force down to the small moon of Beheboth to take out a suspected rebel supply depot. However, the men were ambushed and three troopers were killed. Bettin managed to retreat but not until after he was shot in the leg. After returning, Bettin spent two weeks in the medbay while the ship went into civil war. Bettin was placed on brig duty after he was discharged and was witness to Carrinc finding the rebel traitor aboard the ship. When an automated message led Captain Nick Ravater to believe that the innocent Carrinc was in fact, the traitor. Bettin was still watching over Carrinc in the brig as the corrupt trial took place and Bettin formulated a plan with Carrinc. Carrinc killed himself due to his framing by Ravater so Bettin vowed to do anything to destroy the Evictus. Bettin defected with tons of Imperial info and joined the Sanbra rebel cell. Rebellion Service Early Service Bettin joined the rebel ship, Patience, over Beheboth and met with Major Per Gamut. Bettin was given the rank of Lieutenant and given permission to start a special operations division within the rebels. Bettin also met Lana Bralor, whom he butted heads with. Bettin's first mission was to evacuate the rebels on the second moon of Beheboth. He did so but 2 of the men he defected with were killed and 1 was injured. After getting established and meeting the crew, Bettin sent a message to his former CO on the Evictus, 2nd Lieutenant Thrayce Typherrius. He explained his defection and that the bodies of the men would be sent back to the Evictus. Bettin was next given a mission to proctor weapons from Loratus Manufacturing by Major Gamut and Bettin decided to have Lana come along, developing a romantic interest in her. Loratus Bralor, Bettin, and their team launched the Invictus to the Loratus system. They got through the initial planetary check and landed on the planet. Imperials boarded their ship for a routine check when one of the crew had a rebel patch on his uniform. The Imperials placed them under arrest after recognizing Bettin but Bettin and Bralor killed the Imperials and managed to get down to the planet. Bralor and Bettin constantly bickered about the situation as they docked. As they were given the package, stormtroopers attacked the crew. The team has proctors the cargo and makes a quick stop but realizes they have to stop for fuel The Invictus ''landed on Yuga 2 and the team manages to sell some junk to buy fuel. Bettin attempts to kindle a romance with Lana but she brushes it off, not wanting to be bothered. After the ship is refueled, they take off and reach the ''Patience ''without any problems. Bettin went back to menial tasks, like short missions and trying to create his special operations team. Rebel Doings The rebels aboard the ''Patience ''began attacking Imperial supply ships and Lieutenant Typherrius on the ''Evictus ''formulated a plan to capture these rebels next time there was an attack. Bettin monitored the attack from the ship and heard as Lance Typherrius was captured by Imperials. Bettin was later present at the meeting of rebel high command as he had been promoted to Captain. There they formulated a plan to attack the ''Evictus ''during it's Empire Day celebration. The attack would be led by Major Gamut and Bettin was second in command. Empire Day Invasion On Empire Day, the rebels launched an attack on the ''Evictus. Bettin led the main attack that would distract the Imperials while Gamut would sneak in and rescue Lance. The Invictus ''and many other rebel ships burst into a port hangar and began the assault. Bettin's team easily got past the first security force and into the corridors. Bettin and his team chased after Security Chief Coulter into the barracks, still fighting. BEttin and his team change directions and head to the bridge elevator. However, as Gamut reaches the brig, he orders for a full regroup on the lower levels. Bettin and his team arrive at the brig as Gamut is injured severely. Bettin takes charge of the assault into the cells area and begins giving orders. The rebels slowly push the Imperials back as the Imperials begin to kill off prisoners. Bettin manages to rescue Lance as the Imperials start to overwhelm them. Bettin orders a full retreat and the rebels flood the other direction, back to the hangar bay. MEnawhile, some of Bettin's men manage to capture Major Lex Tiranis The ships take off and exit the ''Evictus. ''They fight off numerouds TIE's before entering hyperspace to Yuga 2. Bettin gives his briefing and the rebels return to the ''Patience. Back on the Patience After the Empire Day attack, Bettin returned to the Patience ''which went on lockdown. Bettin attended High Command meetings and monitored refueling ports throughout the sector as the ship was getting low on fuel. Bettin also finally got his Special Operations team started. He recruited Medic Eagles, Private Dannen Jaxx, Private Korrus Mytellia, Sgt. Braun, and Harrey. They formed what would come to be known as the Republic Dogs. Eventually, Bettin found a refueling port on Rugosa that had a very minuscule Imperial presence. He planned to go on the mission with his Special Ops team. Refueling The ''Invictus ''launched to the Rugosa system with the 6 man crew. They were all dressed differently and the ship was painted a different color. As they landed, a supplier named Garrenly came to greet them. Korrus and Bettin proctored the fuel but soon after, Imperial stormtroopers attacked the crew. Harrey and Braun were both shot as the crew rapidly tried to load the fuel. The team succeeded in gathering enough fuel and they escaped, but not until after a tracking device was placed on the ''Invictus. ''The ship returned to the ''Patience ''and quickly swept for trackers. After one was found, the capital ship had to jump quickly through the sector but it didn't help as the Imperials still had their location and we're planning their attack Cartve and Capture After the rebels found out the Imperials had their location, the Spec Ops team was sent to Cartve to possibly find information on the whereabouts of the ''Evictus ''and to procure extra medical supplies for the coming battle. As the team arrived, they managed to find no information and as they were gathering the medical supplies, they were attacked by stormtroopers. Bettin let the others run off and escape as he let himself become captured to let the others escape. Bettin was loaded onto a prisoner transport and taken to the highly secretive Citadel facility on Lola Sayu where he would serve a life sentence. Imperial Custody and Searching for the Cell Bettin was placed in solitary confinement for the first two months of his sentence for being a rebel sympathizer. He eventually rejoined general population and served for 5 more months until a nearby rebel cell launched an attack on the prison, freeing a number of prisoners, including Bettin. The cell dropped Bettin off on the nearby planet of Felucia, where he stole an N3 Light freighter and flew back to the Sanbra sector. He landed on Cartve and immediately began his search for the Sanbra rebels. Bettin worked various smuggling and mercenary jobs for various people in order to earn credits. He spent these credits to hire bounty hunters and retired ISB agents to help him find the rebels, but nothing panned out. One day however, he was sitting at a bar when Korrus Mytellia showed up. Bettin immediately recognized Korrus and met with him. Korrus revealed that the rebels had gotten a Venator and named it the ''Redemption. ''Korrus even spilled the beans that they were still present in the southern part of the sector. Bettin hopped in his ship and made random jumps through hyperspace for a full month until one day, he finally found the ''Redemption. Return to the Rebels New Faces and a New Squad Bettin piloted his ship into the Venator and met all the new members and even some old ones, like Eagles and Gamut. Bettin met with Lance and he was told that, while he was gone, the Spec Ops team had been reorganized into the Republic Dogs. They got a logo, armor, and their own ship and it was now lead by the Trandoshan, Vonge Graak. Only three members of the original squad remained, Eagles, Braun, and Harrey, and the team was filled with new faces like pilot Cir'gi, spy Cathal, sniper Kee, and of course, Vonge. Bettin met with the members to try and gain support to take control of the team. Soon after Bettin's arrival, Vonge went MIA and Bettin took temporary control of the Republic Dogs. Bettin then started planning a supply run to Loratus with Cir'gi, Ven, and K3. Cartve Bettin had to put Loratus on hold as he was chosen to lead a team of Dogs and army members down to Cartve. Cartve was being brutally attacked by the Empire at the time and the rebel's mission was to provide support in any way possible. The shuttle landed them just outside the city of Epiquet. They arrived during a firefight and eventually made it to the building the rebels were holed up in. The firefight stopped soon after and gave the Sanbra rebels time to set up for the next attack. Bettin set up his DC-15 and prepared for battle. That rest didn't last very long as the Imperial battalion in the city attacked very soon afterwards. Bettin led the the defense of the base as Imperials attempted to enter into it. Eventually, the rebels had to begin retreating upstairs as they were getting overwhelmed by Imperials. Bettin organized a full retreat as their position was overrun and the team returned to the Redemption ''with some useful supplies and having held an Imperial battalion from being able to attack the capital Hyper Issues Not much happened in the weeks following Cartve but Bettin did give Hirra Yuluq orders to find a refueling depot for the cell. Eventually, Bettin was a part of a meeting of Rebel High Command where he was given orders to take the Dogs and steal Imperial hyperdrives for the upcoming raid on the Imperial comms station. Bettin rounded up the crew and they left shortly afterwards Bettin led the assault with K3 and Rykan Sagi. they emerged out of hyperspace over Yuga 2 and began firing on a nearby Gozanti cruiser. The shuttle docked with the Gozanti and the Dogs split into two attack teams, one which would go extract the hyperdrive and one which would distract the Imperials. Bettin led the distraction team towards the bridge and took down a number of Imperials before they locked themselves on the bridge. The Dogs blew the door open and cleared the bridge while Rykan successfully removed the hyperdrive. Unfortunately, when the Imperials were locked in the bridge, they set off a distress beacon, causing another Gozanti to shoot out of hyperspace and begin attacking the captured Gozanti. Bettin and Cir'gi both commandeered TIE fighters and damaged the attacking Gozanti while K3 destroyed it. With the Gozanti's hyperdrive cut out, the rebels used Cir'gi's ship to launch both ships into hyperspace and back to the ''Redemption, successfully stealing the Gozanti. The ships landed and the hyperdrives started to be installed onto the transports. Meanwhile, Bettin claimed ownership of the captured Gozanti, which he decided would become his new sleeping quarters. He named it the ''Invictus 2 ''in honor of his old ship, which he sold soon afterwards.